


Reunited

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, God I ship these two so hard, I don't like raiders though, Nuka-World is so fun to explore, Oswald is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Oppenheimer finally finds the love of his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted it on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also this has Nuka-World spoilers, kinda.

  
He had forgotten there was a world outside of Nuka-World, not that it mattered to Oswald. It was the world he remembered from days long past, the glowing ghoul scanning the horizon with a slight frown and regretful sigh.   
  
His only thoughts were of Rachel.  
  
He missed the love of his life with all of his heart. Sure, it had only been a year out of two hundred, but to Oswald every day felt like an eternity. He was roused from thought when some smoothskin’s ran screaming from the ghoul, the pre-war male only shaking his head as some of his family made questioning noises before resuming their tasks of scouring for some food for the night. He and the other ghouls had been traveling together for a few weeks now, having left Nuka-World after the stranger had given them a peaceful way out as to avoid the raiders intent on taking the park over for themselves. Together they searched every hospital and lab they had come across in their travels, for which the Commonwealth seemed to have in abundance. This was fantastic news to Oswald, but after leaving empty handed each time over and over was taking a toll on even his hardened spirit, thought he always kept a positive attitude for the rest of the family despite all of the failures.   
  
By nightfall the group took refuge in an old school that was abandoned save for a few radroaches, which were quickly cleared out and devoured upon. Oswald stay up by the entrance as he did during most nights wherever the group managed to find shelter, knowing that if he slept and some people came upon the ghouls they could possibly killed. Sure, he had his magic but if he was dead, his family wouldn’t be far behind, and this worry kept him awake for as long as his body could hold out. But even ghouls needed sleep and by morning the exhausted man was dozing against his post, not even reacting when he was moved to a bedroll by a feral that had once been the head of security for Nuka-World. The ferals couldn’t think as they had been able to in the past, sure, but they knew Oswald treated them with love and kept them alive, and over the years this became a sort of acceptance to their rotted minds and they followed what he asked of them without question. Even they had been able to notice Oswald had been pushing himself far too hard since Rachel had left, and knew that if they brought her back to them then Oswald would be much happier like he had been in the past. The group, or family as Oswald liked to call them, decided in a way to continue searching in the special buildings Oswald pointed out, and lucky enough for them there was a special building only a few miles down the weathered road. The ferals traveled together and searched the building, pausing as one when they felt a familiar bout of radiation in the air, stemming from a lab in the basement.  
  
 _”Oswald….”_ The ghoul smiled softly as he slowly began to wake from his dream, Rachel’s voice slowly fading as he opened his eyes with a tired sigh. He loved dreaming of Rachel, but of late it was hard to think of her without feeling a pain in his chest. Glancing up at the ceiling above him Oswald paused when he remembered the last thing he had been doing was watching the parking lot and yawning, realizing he must have fallen asleep and one of the family had carried him inside. _”Why good afternoon silly.”_  
  
Oswald shot up and turned to his left, eyes wide when he saw the smiling ghoul beside him. It was Rachel, the lab-coated scientist giving him the same loving smile he remembered from shy of a year ago and before, black hair tied back into a messy bun to show she had been working hard on something. Te glowing ghoul barely had time to react before Rachel leaned forward and kissed his weathered lips, instinctively drawing her as close as he could with one hand gently cradling the back of her head. It had been far too long for either ghoul, the kiss drawing out for as long as it possibly could before they parted with matching smiles, their cheeks glowing a bright green to serve as their blushes.  
  
 _”Rachel…oh god how I’ve missed you.”_ He whispered, pressing kisses all over her face with a grin on his face.  
  
 _”I’ve missed you too.”_ She smiled, the two clasping their hands together as they reveled just being together after so long apart. _”I never expected you to come out and find me…”_  
  
 _”Neither did I.”_  
  
 _”We lost didn’t we?”_ Her voice was sad, Nuka-World had been their home for so long it just seemed so wrong to have lost that last little part of the park they had.  
  
 _”We weren’t going to last much longer. We left peacefully though, a stranger came into our home and offered us a way out without bloodshed, so I took it. I was afraid of what would have happened if I didn’t, we were losing too much ground.”_ He explained, Rachel nodding sadly as she knew they had been losing too much the eventuality of leaving was inevitable.   
  
_”I’m not upset Ozzy, I’m just happy you all made it out of there safe and sound. There is always another place we can make our home.”_  
  
 _”I know…and now that I’ve found you we can finally do that.”_ He glowed, the other ghoul smiling as she kissed his cheek.  
  
 _”I know Ozzy.”_


End file.
